stopping the rain
by Lady Aires
Summary: Hichigo helps Zangetsu to the rain


It was raining again, Hichigo smiled; Zangetsu was going to be in a huff. Well that's what Zangetsu gets for being the sword of a weakling like king. Hichigo didn't mind the, actually he kind of liked it, as long as it changes every so often. Actually it's been raining nonstop for about a week. How long is king going to be depressed about her? Hichigo smile broke into full blown crazy grin of his.

Anything that mentally and or emotionally hurts king makes Hichigo happy. But not physically, it's going to be his body one day, so nobody is allowed to hurt it. Except for him, he was allowed to hurt king in anyway possible. But this was too good; king's current depression was caused by her, his special friend Rukia.

The lovers, well ex-lovers now, used to make Hichigo frustrated. All their lovely dovey romantics used to make Hichigo sick. All their kissing, holding hands and just spending time together made king unnaturally happy. King even smiled, not just once or twice but every time she was there. They even spend the night together a few times. It was 6 months of pure bliss for king and 6 months of pure hell for Hichigo.

It was raining for the first time in 6 months Hichigo remembers it well.

_They left king's house to get away from the craziness that is king's father. She was wearing that blue and white sundress that she liked, that king got for her. She had been acting weird for a few days now and king was trying to help her relax. They wee walking when she said "Ichigo I think we should break up." King was stunned. She continued on, pretending she didn't see the look on king's face. "I mean Renji asked me to be his vice captain and I said yes so I won't be able to spend much time on earth and and and" she took a deep breath, trying to be calm and get out what she needed to say. "And Ichigo you're human and I'm already dead. You should find a nice living human girl like Inoue. Ichigo you should try to get your life back to normal before all this soul reaper business, before I messed up your life Ichigo"_

_She stopped talking and looked at king. King's face was one of surprise but mixed with a scowl and dark hardness. He looked like he was trying to figure out what he should do, break down and cry or to yell and throw things. Tears started to come down her face. "Ichigo I'm so sorry" with that she walked away, well really ran away. King just stood there watching her leave._

"Hichigo" Zangetsu called

"What?" Hichigo looked at Zangetsu who interrupted Hichigo wonderful memory.

"Talk to Ichigo, help him get pass this" Zangetsu said

"King? Why? Let the crybaby cry all he wants" Hichigo looked away from Zangetsu "why don't you talk to him, he likes you better" Hichigo told Zangetsu

"Ichigo stops listening whenever Rukia comes up" Zangetsu gave Hichigo a hard star, which tried to ignore and failed.

"Fine I'll talk to the big cry baby" Hichigo yelled in surrender. Hichigo started to disappear, going to the real world. "But king won't like it." As Hichigo was fading away he could have swore that he heard Zangetsu say

"You'll never know."

The raining world with blue sideways buildings disappeared leaving a plain room in its place. The room had a bed, window and a desk, which the king was currently working at.

"Yo partner" Hichigo called to Ichigo. Ichigo didn't even look up.

"Shut up and go away"

"Come on king that's hurtful, you don't even why I'm here." Hichigo smiled, king was always on edge when he was with him. Ichigo stopped writing and pushed himself away from the desk so he could face Hichigo who was on sitting on the edge of Ichigos bed.

"You're most likely here to gloat, so shut up and leave me alone"

"Fine I'll shut up king, but I'm not leaving. Man, don't you think could stop the rain for once, you know Zangetsu and I hate the rain." Hichigo finished talking then crossed his arm behind his head and looked at the ceiling as king always did, man it was boring. Hichigo didn't mind lying to the king about hating the rain, in truth he loved it. It meant king was in pain. But to tell king that he was making people, well Zangetsu in this case, suffer because of him drives king crazy. Now all Hichigo had to do was wait, king would eventually do something. Hichigo looked over just to see that not only was the king's eyebrow was twitching but it also looks like he was going to break the pencil he was writing with. Hichigo almost laughed, the king was just too easy.

"WOULD YOU STOP IT!" Ichigo cried out throwing what Hichigo thought was a broken pencil at him.

"What am I doing partner?" Hichigo tried to look innocent but the smile kept coming back.

"NOTHING, YOU'RE DOING NOTHING" king took a breath, he was going to yell some more or would have if not for one of his sisters called up.

"Ich-nee are you okay, who are you yelling at." King breathed than called down

"It's fine Karin, nothings wrong" king sent Hichigo a look just to let him know he wasn't off the hook. " You're doing nothing, not taunting, goading or telling me how weak and pitiful I am especially with what happen with Rukia" king finished, keeping his voice down this time. In truth king was weak and pitiful but Hichigo was using a different tactic to make king suffer, so he couldn't tell king that.

"King do I look like a person who would kick you when you're down, no, wait, don't answer that. Listen, surprisingly both Zangetsu and I have your back. Anyways you were too good for that tramp; I mean how many times you had to protect her. You could do better king" Hichigo said trying to be nice. It was hard, really hard. Hichigo only wanted to laugh at king for being so weak. Ichigo didn't buy it either.

"You got my back, that's a laugh and a half, weren't you trying to take over my body some time ago?"

"That was a long time ago and anyways you proved that you were stronger than me, so I will wait till I'm stronger. And didn't I help and protect you from that captain and that guy with the blue hair. I always had your back, just didn't know it." Hichigo turned way from Ichigo, pretending to be hurt. It was easier than pretending to be nice. Hichigo could feel the king rethinking some of his old thoughts of Hichigo.

"Hichigo" Ichigo called was he gong to say sorry or something. That would be a laugh. "You're disappearing" Crap, Hichigo forgot all about his time limit that he could stay out.

"Well I could only stay so long, partner, we should really talk some more" the room was already fading from view when Hichigo heard

"We really should" then the blue sideways building returned. But it wasn't raining anymore, but it was still dark and cloudy. Hichigo smiled; of course he would watch the kings back because it was the best place to stab him.


End file.
